the_3_brothersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Christmas Film
Summary When Ted gets ill, Fred and Bobby volunteer to do all the Christmas things themselves, which turns out harder than it sounds... Plot TBA Soundtrack The episode soundtrack has many original scores mentioned in the end credits, including one non-original rendition of Santa Claus Is Coming' To Town from 1935 that plays during the montage. The full soundtrack is in The 3 Brothers Original Soundtrack Vol 4. Trivia * This is the longest episode to date, at 10 minutes and 55 seconds (featuring original animation) * This is Mr Baldworthy's first proper role (first was in Change The Channel, but he had no introduction and only served to provide the community's response to the brothers' TV hijack). * This is the first time the brothers and the Cobble Street Gang have had a neutral agreement. * Dickens' spirit of Christmas is portrayed throughout the episode: ** Fred and Bobby go to great lengths, despite them being much younger than Ted, to sort out Christmas as well as possible (family). ** The Cobble Street Gang and Fred and Bobby stop the war on a truce, with neither side being forced to (forgiveness). ** Mr Baldworthy's pompousness and bossiness results in him stripped of his role, therefore leaving him with no respect and public humiliation (the effect of being a miser). * Ted wears the flat-cap he wore in his childhood, either for consolation or it is his only Winter wear. * This episode is the first to have surround-sound, 1440p Ultra HD rendition and a much, much wider colour palette for different scenes (e.g inside is yellower and more 'warmer', outside is bluer, greyscale and more 'colder'). The episode is also shot in 24 frames per second, which means a total of 15,840 frames were drawn for the episode (which is why it took four months to make). * This is the last Christmas Special, and therefore the official one. * The Snowball War references World War One - there are trenches, tanks and a "snowman's land" (no-man's land) in between the sides. The brothers represent the British (from their helmets and Fred's speech), and the Gang represent the Germans (from their uniforms and war technology, for example they were the first to fire a bomb). * In the War, the scene where both sides push snowmen down both dips of the hill could refer to how the British and Germans in World War One were accused of 'throwing men at each other', basically meaning a literal display of sending hundreds of soldiers to their obvious death in order to bombard the enemy. * Charlie claims that he saved the Queen from a plot for her murder and prevented a bank heist with a worm called Gerald. It is unknown if this is true or not, but if it is, Charlie would have had to have gone to London (meaning it is possible to get out of Smileton) and that a Queen rules in their world (it is unknown if it is Elizabeth II however). Owen Steel gave the response "All I know is that Charlie the Spider now is Sir Charles Spider", meaning it may have actually happened and that Charlie has a knighthood. Errors * During the War, some parts of characters' uniform, like helmet colours and hat colours, switch around continuously. * The end credits state the episode as 'The 3 Brothers Christmas Special Thing', which was the name of the last Christmas Special. These are not the original credits for that episode, so it is not known why the title is incorrect.